The present invention relates to a door stop, notably to one which provides improved security to the user.
Door stops have been proposed in which a chain or pivotted bar is attached to the door frame and to an anchorage point on the door so as to limit the extent to which the door can be opened This allows a user to inspect a caller without having to open the door fully and to retain some security at the door whilst doing so However, such chains or bars are exposed through the gap between the partially open door and the frame to someone standing outside the door and can therefore be cut from outside Also, an intruder can insert his foot into the gap betweeen the door frame and the partially opened door to prevent the door from being closed whilst he cuts the chain or bar. Since the chain or bar provides the only physical link between the door and the frame to prevent the door opening, severance of the bar or chain removes all restraint on the door.